Mordecai and Rigby's Halloween
by Escaping Death
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are getting ready for Halloween. When their job leads them into a forest near the park, they discover something strange. A tree with a jack o'lantern door! When they open it it swallows them into another world! HITUS
1. Chapter 1: Jobs for a Party

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy this. Please review the first chapter and tell me what you think! I love both Regular Show and The Nightmare Before Christmas, so if you like ether one you will enjoy this!**

**Regular Show and The Nightmare Before Christmas belong to their rightful owners. The idea to create this fanfiction was me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Jobs for a Party<strong>

It was the night of Hollow Eve, and the crew was setting up there Halloween Party for tonight.

"Okay Pops, you're in charge of the candy," a talking gum ball machine told the order. He was strict and never liked slackers. This was the boss of the park employees, Benson.

"Oh boy! Everyone will love my lollipops," said an old man with an over inflated head. This was the son of the owner of the park. This man was obsessed with lollipops that he even tries paying with them. His name was Pops.

"Skips, you set up the tent and food."

There was only a nod from an albino ape. He only wore jeans, but had a muscular upper body that showed that he worked out a lot. He also never walks, but skips, and that is his name; Skips.

"Muscle Man and Hi-five Ghost, you're in charge of the guests and invitations," Benson read off his clipboard.

"Yes!" exclaimed a short and very chubby man that had green skin. He had dark brown hair and wore a blue t-shirt and gray pants with a little of his stomach showing. That was Muscle Man. He hi-fived a nearby ghost that only had one hand above his smiling face. He is Hi-five Ghost.

"And Mordecai and Rigby, you clean up the outer forest. And NO SLACKING OFF OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!" Benson yelled at a blue jay and a raccoon. His gum balls inside his head turned a bright red to express his anger at the usual slackers.

"Humph. Humph. Don't worry Benson, we got this. Right Rigby?" Mordecai grinned at his friend, who was the raccoon named Rigby.

"Heck yeah!" Rigby agreed.

And so, everyone split up to do their jobs and dress for this party.

* * *

><p>"Don't I look fabulous?" Rigby hogged the mirror, posing in his little devil costume.<p>

"Dude move I want to see how I look," Mordecai punched his friennd in the arm, making him move away to care for his arm.

"Ow! Why do you always win at punchies?" the raccoon asked him.

However, the blue jay simply ignored the question and admired his vampire costume in the reflection, "Hmph. Hmph. Don't I look like a vampire?" he asked himself. "Dude, come on Benson's gonna be pissed if he finds us still in our room."

"Okay, okay. I'm ready, let's go," Rigby said ask he walked out of the house and into the woods with Mordecai.

But deep in the woods of the park is a mystical place that will start the two friends into their most amazing adventure.


	2. Chapter 2: This is Halloween

**Well, you've made it to the next chapter! Thanks for continuing, hopefully I get some reviews so I can write down the names of reviewers. This chapter Mordecai and Rigby finally discover Halloween Town! (Hooray!)**

**Regular Show and The Nightmare Before Christmas belong to their rightful owners. The idea of the fanfic was mine. All songs in this chapter belong to the movie.**

**Chapter 2: This is Halloween**

"Ugh, I hate cleaning! Why do we even have to clean the forest?" complained Rigby.

"It's probably because Benson thinks that we'll screw everything up before the party even starts," answered Mordecai, picking up another plastic bottle and threw it into a recycling bin.

"Well, how 'bout we relax in the forest and when Benson comes we can start working again?" Rigby gave the idea.

"Dude, you are a genius," the blue jay said staring at his pal, wide-eyed.

"Come on, I think I see a clearing up front," Rigby scurried off.

"Dude, wait up!" Mordecai ran after the raccoon.

Shortly after running, Mordecai saw Rigby standing in front of a lone tree. First he caught his breath and asked his friend, "Dude, whats you're problem? Now we're probably lost and Benson is going to kill us! What are you staring at?"

Mordecai's eyes followed Rigby's gaze back to the tree, but his wasn't an ordinary tree.

It had a wooden jack o' lantern door on it.

Mordecai checked the back of the tree and it had some writing on it. "Dude, there's some writing on the back of the tree."

"Well what does it say?"

Mordecai cleared his throat. "_Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems. In __a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told takes place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you've begun._"

Suddenly, Rigby reached for the nose of the pumpkin, which was the doorknob and exclaimed, "Come on let's see what inside!"

But his buddy's hands were too quick and slapped the raccoon's hands before his hand could touch it. "No way dude, we're probably going to get in trouble if we stay too long. Curiosity kill the cat."

Rigby started to growl, "Well it's not going to kill a raccoon! Just let me go take a peek!" The dress up raccoon launched itself to the door before getting tackled by Mordecai.

"Dude, I said no! Let's go!" It wasn't before long when they started to brawl in the leaves of the dead trees that littered the ground.

But they both suddenly stopped when they heard a squeaking sound of a door opening. They both saw that the jack o' lantern door was now opened all the way, and inside was nothing but darkness.

"I told you we are not going in!"

"But it wasn't me who opened the door!" Rigby confessed.

All of a sudden, the pair were sucked into the door and it slammed behind them. They were both screaming as they fell down into the darkness.

In a matter of minutes, they both got shot out of an iron gate and landed right underneath a scarecrow.

"Ugh, where are we?" Mordecai asked as he rubbed his head.

"Dude, this place is giving me the shivers."

"It says that we're in a place called 'Halloween Town'," Mordecai answered his own question.

"Maybe they have candy!" that earned a glare from Mordecai. "Or maybe they have some answers?"

"Come on," the blue jay started walking into town with his partner, but then they started to hear songs.

_**Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<strong>_

_**Come with us and you will see  
>This, our town of Halloween<strong>_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<strong>_

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright<br>**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream  
>In this town of Halloween<strong>_

_**I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<strong>__  
><em>  
><em><strong>I am the one hiding under your stairs<br>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**__  
><em>_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_

_**In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!<strong>_

"Dude, this is starting to freak me out..." Mordecai said looking around at the town's people who were to busy singing to notice them.

"Nu uh, these people have really good tastes in costumes."

"I don't think these are costumes, Rigby. Come on." Mordecai dragged his friend to hide behind the nearby fountain.

_**In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<strong>_

'_**Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll -<strong>_

_**Scream!**_

_**This is Halloween!**_

_**Red and black**_

_**And slimy green**_

_**Aren't you scared?**_

_**Well, that's just fine  
><strong>_

_**Say it once, say it twice  
>Take a chance and roll the dice<br>Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

_**Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

_**In our town of Halloween**_

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<strong>_

_**I am the "who" when you call "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<strong>_

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<strong>_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!**_

"Mordecai, what if they eat people? Or what if they-"

"Dude, quit thinking like that." 'Maybe we have to wait till they stop singing. What are they even singing in the first place?' Mordecai thought to himself.

_**Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare<strong>_

_**That's our job, but we're not mean  
>In our town of Halloween<strong>_

_**In this town don't we love it now?**_  
><em><strong>Everyone's waiting for the next surprise<strong>_

_**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
>And scream like a banshee<br>Make you jump out of your skin  
><strong>_

_**This is Halloween, everybody scream  
>Won't ya please make way for a very special guy<strong>_

_**Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now<strong>_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<strong>_

All of a sudden, people started to gather around the fountain and a path opened up in the middle of the crowd. Luckily, Mordecai and Rigby were on the other side of the fountain. They peeked up to see what was coming, but all they saw was some kind of zombie with an ax stuck in it's head pulling something through the crowd. And it was a scarecrow on a straw horse.

"What's so special about a scarecrow?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai was just about to answer when the scarecrow started to move. It grabbed a torch from the audience, put it into its throw lighting itself on fire, and started to do some crazy moves to impress everyone. And boy, weren't Mordecai and Rigby impressed.

But all of a sudden, the scarecrow jumped off the horse and landed right into the fountain right next to the duo.

And up rose a tall skeleton right next to Mordecai and Rigby.

And this leaves of with a small cliffhanger! Will the skeleton notice the two? Who is this skeleton? (you probably already know) How will Mordecai and Rigby return home? Find out soon! Please R&R!


End file.
